Lara Croft
Karolina Gorczyca Camilla Luddington |aktor = Alicia Vikander Angelina Jolie (2001-2003) }} Lara Croft (ur. 14 lutego) – główna bohaterka gier z serii Tomb Raider, brytyjska arystokratka i poszukiwaczka przygód, debiutująca w grze Tomb Raider I z 1996 roku. Na przestrzeni lat pojawiło się wiele inkarnacji tej postaci, a co za tym idzie – różnych jej życiorysów. Chociaż wszystkie one są do siebie dość podobne, każdy różni się szczegółami, z których jedne są wyraźne, a inne bardzo subtelne. Życiorys Życiorys z oryginalnej linii czasowej Lara Croft, córka lorda Henshingly’ego Crofta, urodziła się 14 lutego 1968 roku. Od najmłodszych lat wychowywana była na arystokratkę i żyła w luksusie, z dala od zgiełku normalnego świata. W wieku trzech lat rozpoczęła naukę z prywatnym nauczycielem, a mając lat jedenaście zaczęła uczęszczać do londyńskiej szkoły dla dziewcząt Wimbledon High School. 200px|thumb Kiedy miała szesnaście lat, jej rodzice zdecydowali, że powinna kontynuować edukację w Gordonstoun, położonej w Szkocji szkole z internatem, uważanej za jedną z najbardziej prestiżowych w Wielkiej Brytanii. Któregoś dnia Lara natknęła się w holu na egzemplarz magazynu „National Geographic”, na którego okładce znajdował się profesor Werner von Croy. Dziewczyna rozpoznała w nim mężczyznę, który przeprowadzał kiedyś w jej szkole prelekcję. Owo wydarzenie wyzwoliło w Larze pragnienie podróżowania do odległych miejsc w poszukiwaniu przygód, a von Croy stał się dla niej inspiracją. Czytając zamieszczony w magazynie artykuł, dowiedziała się, że profesor przygotowuje się do wyprawy archeologicznej po Azji, mającą zakończyć się w Kambodży, gdzie von Croy liczy dokonać ważnego odkrycia. Nie chcąc przepuścić takiej okazji, Lara pospieszyła z magazynem do rodziców i zażądała, żeby mogła towarzyszyć profesorowi w wyprawie. Lord Croft nie mógł nie zgodzić się ze stwierdzeniem, że taka wyprawa sama w sobie stanowi edukację i uległ prośbom córki. Napisał do von Croya list, w którym przedstawił się jako osoba wpływowa i zaoferował wsparcie finansowe, jeżeli profesor zabierze ze sobą Larę. W odpowiedzi został zapewniony, że tereny stanowiące cel ekspedycji nie są niebezpieczne, a profesor posiada odpowiednie doświadczenie, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo sobie i Larze i chętnie weźmie ją ze sobą, podobnie jak czek proponowany przez lorda Crofta czek na sporą sumę. Dodał również, że zapamiętał Larę ze swojego wykładu, dała się bowiem poznać jako osoba, która zaimponowała mu swoją dociekliwością. Tym sposobem Lara wzięła udział w swojej pierwszej wyprawie. W wieku dwudziestu jeden lat ukończyła szwajcarską wyższą szkołę dla bogatych panien, a następnym krokiem w zaplanowanym przez rodziców życiu miał być ślub z bogatym hrabią. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy głęboko w Himalajach doszło do katastrofy wynajmowanego przez nią samolotu, którym wracała z wypoczynku w górach. Podczas gdy większość ludzi zginęłaby w tak nieprzyjaznych warunkach, Lara nauczyła korzystać się ze swoich zdolności i intuicji, dzięki czemu po dwóch tygodniach dotarła do wioski Tokakeriby w Nepalu. Wydarzenie to, które uznała zarówno za cudowne, jak i otwierające oczy, zmieniło życie młodej kobiety, która nie tylko przetrwała, ale też znalazła swój sposób na życie – znacznie ciekawsze i szczere, niż to, które prowadziła dotychczas zamknięta pod kloszem. Po niedługim czasie zdała sobie sprawę, że żyje pełnią życia tylko wtedy, kiedy podróżuje samotnie. Została wydziedziczona przez swoją rodzinę, mającą nadzieję, że pójdzie po rozum do głowy i wyjdzie za hrabiego Farrington, jednak nie przejęła się tym. W ciągu następnych ośmiu lat zdobyła zdumiewającą wiedzę na temat starożytnych cywilizacji z różnych zakątków świata. Stała się znana jako odkrywca kilku starożytnych miejsc o wielkim znaczeniu archeologicznym, jak również jako pogromczyni prawdziwej Wielkiej Stopy w Ameryce Północnej. Odcięta od rodowej fortuny, kolejne ekspedycje finansowała pisząc książki podróżnicze i publikując szczegółowe dzienniki ze swoich wypraw. Życiorys z The Angel of Darkness 200px|thumb Lara od początku wyróżniała się w szkole i była niezależna. Nad sporty drużynowe zawsze przekładała solowe. Podczas edukacji w szkockiej szkole Gordonstoun specjalizowała się we wspinaczce górskiej, pływaniu kajakiem, jeździe konno i łucznictwie. Dodatkowo odkryła pasję do broni palnej, do uczęszczania na zajęcia ze strzelectwa została jednak „zniechęcona” przez władze szkoły. W późniejszym czasie, podczas nauki w Swiss Finishing School, dostała się na plac manewrowy szwajcarskiej armii, gdzie udowodniła, że jest urodzonym strzelcem, dzięki czemu rozpoczęła trening strzelecki. Niedługo później odkryła w sobie zamiłowanie do szybkich pojazdów, sportów ekstremalnych i innych zajęć, które pozwalały jej „utrzymać formę”. Jako córka lorda Henshingly’ego Crofta, była przyzwyczajona do arystokratycznego życia. Jako nastolatka zbuntowała się przeciwko coraz bardziej sztywnym aspektom jej dorastania, ale kiedy przeniosła się do Gordonstoun w 1984 roku, szkockie góry dały jej bezprecedensowy stopień wolności. Jej świat uległ jeszcze większej zmianie, gdy napotkała na jedną z prac profesora Wernera Von Croya i wysłuchała jego wykładu o archeologicznej karierze. To doświadczenie miało głęboki wpływ na Larę, zasiewając w niej pasję do odległych miejsc i przygód. Odkryła, że Von Croy przygotowywał się do archeologicznej ekspedycji do Azji i przekonała swoich rodziców, by pozwolili jej towarzyszyć. Von Croy również został przekonany, po obietnicy wsparcia finansowego dla ekspedycji. Zaimponował mu entuzjazm i energia młodej amazonki. Lara mogła bez problemu zająć się sobą, a doświadczenie z podróży było dla niej wyjątkową edukacją. Przygoda w Kambodży zmieniła jej życia na dobre. Po raz pierwszy spotkała się z ryzykiem i tajemnicami starożytnego świata antyków. Od tamtego momentu przerażające niebezpieczeństwa stały się częścią jej codziennego życia. W następnych latach walczyła ze starożytnymi mitycznymi siłami, przeżyła rozbicie samolotu w środku Himalajów, powystrzelała ciężko uzbrojonych przeciwników i zawsze zdobywała nagrody - cenne artefakty. Pomimo odziedziczenia posiadłości Croft'ów w Surrey, Lara żyje w ten sam sposób w jaki preferuje pracować - samotnie. Na terenie jej posiadłości, w której bywa od czasu do czasu, zbudowano na jej życzenie tor przeszkód i strzelnicę. Z jej unikalnymi zdolnościami fizycznymi, Lara jest pewna możliwości pobicia wielu atletycznych rekordów świata, ale nie widzi w tym wyzwania dla niej. Brakuje w tym ważnego elementu niebezpieczeństwa. Wielkie pokoje posiadłości przydają się do przechowywania wielu artefaktów, które zdobyła podczas swych przygód. W Croft Manor jest również adekwatna ilość miejsca na jej ulubione pojazdy. Wszystko na dwóch kołach powyżej 650 cc jest dopuszczalne, ale Lara uznaje również triumph speed triple i harley v-rod za niezwykle atrakcyjne motory. Mimo archeologicznych sukcesów, Lara jest dumna również z osiągnięć w innych dziedzinach - przejechała niebezpieczną trasę "Alaskan Highway" z Tierra del Fuego w Południowej Ameryce w kierunku Alaski w rekordowym czasie. Ta mała eskapada zaowocowała nagłówkami gazet na całym świecie. Nagłaśniały one opinię stowarzyszenia antykoznawców, że Lara jest czarną owcą, zagrażającą ich dobremu imieniu. Lara uwielbia to określenie, ale zazwyczaj wystrzega się mediów, gdy zaczynają wtrącać się w jej plądrowanie grobów. Niedawne wydarzenia rzuciły cień na życie Lary. Została uznana za zaginioną po katastrofalnej wyprawie do egipskich grobowców z Von Croyem. Lara odmawia potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia plotkom o spędzeniu pewnego czasu z plemionami Północnej Afryki. Cokolwiek wydarzyło się w Egipcie, Lara po powrocie do odziedziczonego domu Croftów w Surrey stała się prawie odludkiem. Życiorys z Legendy 200px|thumb Lady Lara Croft jest hrabiną w jedenastym pokoleniu. Rodzina Croftów otrzymała tytuł lordów Abbingdon w Surrey od króla Edwarda VI w 1547 roku. Na majątek rodziny składają się trzy rezydencje, z których dwie utrzymywane są przez Narodowy Fundusz na rzecz Renowacji Zabytków, a trzecia – Croft Manor – stanowi dom Lary. Urodziła się w szpitalu Parkside w Surrey jako córka lady Amelii Croft i słynnego archeologa lorda Richarda Crofta, arla Abbingdonu. Sama Lara przeżyła kilka osobistych tragedii, w tym przede wszystkim śmierć obojga rodziców, zanim jeszcze osiągnęła pełnoletność. Ciesząca się sławą geniusza i gimnastyczki o olimpijskich zdolnościach, pozostaje w centrum spekulacji i zażartych dyskusji zarówno ze strony środowiska akademickiego i politycznego, jak również – a może nawet przede wszystkim – prasy brukowej. Pomiędzy trzecim a szóstym rokiem życia uczęszczała do Abbingdon Girls School, gdzie szybko dała poznać się jako niezwykle uzdolnione dziecko. W wieku dziewięciu lat wraz z matką przeżyła katastrofę samolotu, który rozbił się w Himalajach. Chociaż jej matka zginęła niedługo później, małej Larze udało się przeżyć samotną, dziewięciodniową wędrówkę przez jedno z najbardziej niegościnnych miejsc na Ziemi. Kiedy dotarła do Katmandu, weszła do najbliższego baru, grzecznie poprosiła o możliwość skorzystania z telefonu i zadzwoniła do ojca, pytając, czy może ją odebrać. Przez sześć kolejnych lat rzadko opuszczała ojca, z którym podróżowała po całym świecie – od jednego stanowiska archeologicznego do drugiego. W tym czasie rzekomo otrzymywała nauki od porywanego nauczyciela, bardziej prawdopodobne wydają się jednak twierdzenia, że była na praktyce u ojca. Kiedy miała piętnaście lat, lord Croft zaginął w Kambodży. Zakrojone na szeroką skalę poszukiwania, prowadzone zarówno przez władze, jak i samą Larę, doprowadziły do odkrycia ludzkich szczątek, których nie dało się jednak jednoznacznie zidentyfikować. Ponieważ ciała Richarda nigdy oficjalnie nie odnaleziono, dziewczyna nie mogła odziedziczyć tytułu szlacheckiego, co doprowadziło do batalii sądowej, w której Lara procesowała się ze swoim wujem, Errolem Croftem, o prawa do majątku. Chociaż ostatecznie ją wygrała, doprowadziło to do rozłamu w rodzinie, a ona sama stała się czarną owcą, zrażając do siebie wszystkich żyjących krewnych. Mimo młodego wieku, lady Croft już zdołała przyćmić dokonania swojego ojca. Przypisuje się jej odnalezienie około piętnastu stanowisk archeologicznych o wielkim znaczeniu, które w dalszym ciągu dostarczają nowych i ekscytujących informacji o starożytnych cywilizacjach. Nikt nie może zanegować wkładu Croft w archeologię, co jednak nie znaczy, że nie spotyka się ona z krytyką. Jej metody wielokrotnie były poddawane w wątpliwość nie tylko przez przedstawicieli rządu, ale też innych archeologów. Przedstawiana jest różnie: od „lekkomyślnej”, aż po „nieodpowiedzialną”. Niektórzy uczeni sugerują wręcz, że stosowanie brutalnej siły i nieprowadzenie żadnej dokumentacji naraziły niezliczone stanowiska archeologiczne, przynosząc więcej szkody niż pożytku. Pojawiły się również niepotwierdzone żadnymi dowodami oskarżenia, jakoby Lara zabierała ze stanowisk cenne przedmioty, zanim poinformuje o nich odpowiednie władze, co czyni z niej zaledwie osławionego łowcę skarbów, a nie prawdziwego archeologa. Mimo zainteresowania ze strony prasy brukowej, Lara Croft zazdrośnie strzeże swojej prywatności. Nigdy nie udzieliła wywiadu ani nie skomentowała plotek na swój temat, a z prasą komunikuje się wyłącznie poprzez krótkie formalne oświadczenia, wydawane przez kancelarię adwokacką Hardgravesa i Moore’a. Życiorys z linii czasowej rozbitka right Dzieciństwo Lary było beztroskie. Zawsze była pilną uczennicą i wzorową córką. Swój pierwszy artefakt znalazła w wieku 5 lat będąc na ekspedycji. Cechuje się ogromną pracowitością, która nie raz już doprowadziła ją do samego celu. Niezwykle wrażliwa, elokwentna, wysportowana i ambitna kobieta. Jest molem książkowym, który kroczy przez życie w celu poszukiwania jego sensu i znalezienia swojego miejsca na Ziemi. To właśnie łączy ją z jej załogą- szczególnie Samanthą. Lara pochodzi z szanowanego i bogatego małżeństwa Croftów. Narzucali oni jej swoje poglądy i to co ma robić. Chcieli ją wypromować i zrobić z nią sławną i szanowaną archeolóżkę. Jednak Lara nie chciała dojść do sukcesu, dzięki sławnemu nazwisku i bogatym rodzicom, bo to by nie był dla niej sukces. Chce wszystko zyskać dzięki samodzielnej ciężkiej pracy- sama. Szczególnie rodzice byli zdziwieni, kiedy Lara odrzuciła propozycję na przystąpienie do Oxfordu, a wybrała zwykłe studia. By na nie zarobić Lara niejednokrotnie pracowała na pół etatu m.in w barze. Jej przyjaciółka Sam dziwiła się, że Lara mając tyle pieniędzy w ogóle nie robi z nich użytku, jednak Sam próbuje nie poruszać tego tematu zbyt często, gdyż nie chce aby pieniądze wpłynęły na ich przyjaźn. Zainteresowaniami Lary są: wspinaczka górska, łucznictwo, czytanie oraz badania naukowe. Po wydarzeniach na wyspie Yamatai i straceniu Alexa, Rotha i Grima Lara nie umie sobie poradzić. Wpada w traumę, śnią się jej koszmary... W końcu decyduje się skorzystać z terapii u psychologa. Lara zwiedzi cały świat w celu odkrycia tajemnicy Yamatai i pogodzeniem się z byciem "Tomb Raiderem". Odtwórczynie roli Aktorki głosowe * Shelley Blond: Tomb Raider * Judith Gibbins: Tomb Raider II, Tomb Raider III * Jonell Elliott: Tomb Raider IV, Tomb Raider: Chronicles, Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness, Tomb Raider: Action Adventure * Keeley Hawes: Tomb Raider: Legenda, Tomb Raider: Anniversary, Tomb Raider: Underworld, Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light, Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light * Charlotte Sparey: głos młodej Lary w Tomb Raider: Legendzie * Minnie Driver: Tomb Raider: RE/Visioned * Peta Johnson: Tomb Raider: RE/Visioned (młoda Lara; odc.8) * Camilla Luddington (PL: Karolina Gorczyca): Tomb Raider (2013), Rise of the Tomb Raider Aktorki filmowe * Angelina Jolie (2001-2003), aktorka grająca Larę w filmowych adaptacjach * Rachel Appleton (2001), wcielająca się w młodą Larę w filmie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider * Alicia Vikander, wcielająca się w Larę w filmie Tomb Raider zapowiedzianym na 2018 rok * Sofía Vergara, wcielająca się w Larę w reklamach kart Visa Modeli * Katie Price (1996) * Nathalie Cook (1996-1997) * Vanessa Demouy (1997), wynajęta przez francuski magazyn o grach do sesji zdjęciowej * Rhona Mitra (1997-1998) * Nell McAndrew (1998-1999) * Lara Weller (1999-2000) * Ellen Rocche (2000), wynajęta przez brazylijskiego dystrybutora gier firmy Eidos do promocji Tomb Raider III: The Lost Artifact * Lucy Clarkson (2000-2002) * Jill de Jong (2002-2004) * Karima Adebibe (2006-2007) * Alison Carroll (2008-2010) * Megan Farquhar (od 2013), modelka, na której wzorowano wygląd Lary w linii ocalałej Ciekawostki * Początkowo bohaterem Tomb Raider I miał być mężczyzna, obawiano się jednak, że zbyt wiele osób mogłoby go kojarzyć z Indianą Jonesem. Drugim argumentem twórców przemawiającym za tym, żeby grywalną postacią uczynić kobietę, było przekonanie, że o przedstawicielkę płci pięknej mężczyźni będą się bardziej troszczyć. * Inspiracją do stworzenia postaci była raperka Neneh Cherry i tytułowa postać serii komiksowej Tank Girl. * Lara Croft pierwotnie miała nazywać się Laura Cruz, stwierdzono jednak, że owo nazwisko jest zbyt amerykańskie. * W grze Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness Jeremy Heath-Smith sugerował, że Croft wpadnie nawet w alkoholizm i narkomanię. Ostatecznie wątek ten nie został poruszony. * W ankiecie sporządzonej przez stronę World of Tomb Raider, w której zapytano czytelników o to, kto powinien dubbingować Larę w polskiej wersji gry, zwyciężyła Karolina Gorczyca, która ostatecznie zdubbingowała bohaterkę. Drugie miejsce zajęła podróżniczka Martyna Wojciechowska, a trzecie aktorka Katarzyna Glinka. * Rhianna Pratchett, główna scenarzystka dwóch pierwszych gier z linii czasowej rozbitka, rozważała uczynienie Lary lesbijką. * Groteskowo wielki biust, stanowiący jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych atutów postaci z oryginalnej linii czasowej, był wynikiem pomyłki Toby’ego Garda, który powiększył go o 150% zamiast 50%. en:Lara Croft Kategoria:Archeolodzy Kategoria:Postacie (Tomb Raider I) Kategoria:Postacie (Tomb Raider II) Kategoria:Postacie (Tomb Raider III) Kategoria:Postacie (The Last Revelation) Kategoria:Postacie (Chronicles) Kategoria:Postacie (The Angel of Darkness) Kategoria:Postacie (Legenda) Kategoria:Postacie (Anniversary) Kategoria:Postacie (Underworld) Kategoria:Postacie (Tomb Raider) Kategoria:Postacie (Rise of the Tomb Raider) Kategoria:Postacie (The Guardian of Light) Kategoria:Postacie (The Temple of Osiris) Kategoria:Postacie (film) Kategoria:Postacie (Kolebka Życia)